kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan
Duncan is Susie's cousin, he was born a month and a day before her. Appearance Duncan is a broad shouldered Haltmanian with light brown eyes and wavy dark blue hair, he wears a light blue tee shirt with the Haltmann family emblem on the fron, he usually wears a green turtleneck over it. Personality Duncan is very snobbish and condescending toward anyone who is not in his family. He does have a more sympathetic side but rarely shows it because he thinks it's unprofessiona. Powers and Abilities Duncan usually doesn't like to fight, but he carries some weapons for self defense. Electric Gun Duncan carries a standard issue Haltmann Electric Gun, it's exactly like the ones Haltmann grunts have, it fires a small ball of electricity that moves rather slowly, it is usually non lethal. Compact Mech Duncan has a compact mech that fold down to the size of an envelop, it is green and uses large fists to attack. Backstory and Role in the Story Duncan is the only son of Max Proffit Haltmann's estranged brother Reginald Haltman, he only met Susie once, on Christmas before the conflict that caused their fathers to become estranged. In the RP after Haltmann died, Reginald sent Duncan to find Susie, the two of them went to Comet Arc to sign Susie in as president of the company but Reginald (possessed by a monster named Necro Nebula) locked them in a room and tried to destroy Popstar by crashing Crossbow Arc into it to avenge Haltmann, Susie and Duncan stopped Necro Nebula and it fled, Susie went back to Popstar and Duncan took his father and the Arcs to Haltmania, the planet later entered emergency mode and blasted off into deep space, Duncan remains on Haltmania. Affiliations (Put how your character feels about or has interacted with other characters here) Susie: As his cousin, she is somewhat important to him, however he is usually aloof and ride around her. Flickr: Duncan sees Flickr as nothing more than Susie's native accomplice, however he doesn't want anything to develop between them because he thinks that the next in line to inherit the company should be a "pure Haltmanian". Tai: Duncan sees Tai as nothing but an employe, he didn't really care when Tai got carried off into space by a Skullion. Javier: Duncan sees Javier as beneat him but respects his strength and isn't that rude to him. Eclipse: Duncan worked with Eclipse on Dark Dream, he usually sees Puffballs as just "dirty natives", but Eclipse is an "exception" due to his intelligence. Affiliation 6: Affiliation 7: Affiliation 8: Affiliation 9: Affiliation 10: (Add more spaces if necessary) Gallery (Put pictures related to your character here) Trivia (Put some interesting facts about your character here) * Susie sarcastically calls him "Donuts", this is a reference to the chain restaurant "Dunkin' Donuts". * (Fact 2) * (Fact 3) * (Fact 4) * (Fact 5) * (Fact 6) * (Fact 7) * (Fact 8) * (Fact 9) * (Fact 10) (Add more points if necessary) Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Gunner Category:Mech User Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:Fan Character Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon